


Perfect Pair

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, Free! Kink Meme, I Don't Even Know, Other, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you pair mackerel and pineapple?  This, apparently. </p><p>I plead insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mackerel/pineapple prompt of the Free! kinkmeme. I'msosorry.

The mackerel sizzled on its fryer, its skin becoming perfectly golden and crispy-delicious in preparation for its first mating with its betrothed. Oh, how the filet looked forward to becoming one with the one it had been eying from its spot in the fridge! It knew it was meant to be.

Along the luscious sizzling sound surrounding it, making it perfect for its soon-to-be-lover, it heard the sound of tin being opened. Yessss! Soon, it would be united! Soon it would be a perfect union. The mackerel was happily flipped to its other side, so the golden crispiness would be in perfect symmetry. Everything had to be perfect! Its juices flowed excitedly, pooling along the bottom of the fryer, glistening in its eagerness.

If it had a mouth, it would have sung in joy when it was lifted off, away from the sizzling that bid it farewell and good luck! The plate was cool beneath its perfectly crisped skin, and it knew the joining would be happening soon!

Yes....YES! There...THERE THERE THERE! It was above it now, being lovingly placed. It could feel its juices splattering over its lovely, cooked skin, rolling over it, spreading the sweetness. Oh, join with it! Tease it no longer! Please, it must feel that succulent skin against its own, that large, gaping hole perfectly centered over its flesh!

Angels sang when the mackerel felt it come to rest, that perfectly round pineapple slice! Oh, how wonderful it felt against its crisped skin! So sweet and juicy, the perfect union of fruit and fish! To be one with its true love, finally, how wonderful it felt! The pineapple quivered with its joy upon being united with mackerel, and its juices flowed excitedly from with in, soaking mackerel with its sweetness. So happy! Both mackerel and pineapple excreted their juices together.

Until Haruka ate them.

Delicious.


End file.
